Two Silly Admirers
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Naruto and Lee have been jounin partners for a while, but they're both each others' secret admirers. Will these two silly ninja ever figure out they like each other? It might take a Naruto with a cold for either to ever work up the nerve! (Shameless fluff and flirty perversion for the every amazing and lovely RuRuLaLa! Happy Birthday!)


Gift for: RuRuLaLa's Birthday~!

Pairings: NarutoxLee

A/N: This is for darling RuRu's birthday! Happy birthday my friend! May you enjoy many more, have lots of alcohol today, and eat everything and anything that might tickle your fancy! You told me you love Naruto and Lee so you get a NarutoxLee slash fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Two Silly Admirers

* * *

Naruto muffled a cough, as he and his team hurried back from their mission. Even if the Land of Spring was a fairly warm country now, the rivers there were ice cold and it was just his luck that the client had to accidently send him into a deep, glacially cold pool just as they reached their destination. The man had of course apologized and even offered to put them up for the night, but Naruto knew that the Hokage wanted them back immediately due to an important mission for two members of his current team, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, and gentle refused. The four man traveled quickly back, the two needing to return in the front while both he and Lee, his long-time partner after the both of them made jounin, and his long time crush, ran behind them. However, just thinking of Lee made Naruto feel hot under the collar.

But then again, that might be the mild fever that started a few hours ago…He wasn't really sure.

As they neared Konoha, Naruto's breath had long turned sporadic, and spots appeared in his sight.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee asked in concern, having watched his partner's coloring, sweating face and uneven gasps develop over the last hours. "Are you alright?"

"A little sick, but I'll be okay," Naruto replied with a lesser version of his usually bright grin, causing Lee to frown a touch but let it go. Naruto was fairly good at taking care of himself, after all he'd taken care of Lee on multiple occasions after all, Lee was injury prone. Every time it happened Naruto would bustle into Lee's apartment with homemade chicken rice porridge, a thermos of tea, and a narrow gaze that dare Lee to try and go train on his watch. The fact Naruto always had a kind, overly worried frown on his face, gentle hands that fed him when he was too weak or unable to do it himself, and a habit of flushing in embarrassment while stuttering out excuses or denials when Lee tried to thank for all the care made u pfor it.

It was why Lee had such a massive crush on the bubbly blonde.

But Naruto would never like him.

.-.

Tsunade took one look at Naruto and ordered him to bed rest for the next three days despite his protests.

"It's just a small cold, baa-chan!" Naruto objected, pouting. The Hokage chucked a paperweight, not close to Naruto's head, in objection and shouted,

"Go to bed brat!"

Naruto was chased out of the office while sneezing, the threats of hospitalization made him grudgingly accept the time off.

.-.

Lee frowned when he heard Naruto hadn't been seen since returning from their mission. He'd stopped by Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was up to going to a movie after lunch, only to find that Naruto had not had his celebratory, "welcome back" ramen he always got. Frowning, Lee took a few of Naruto's usual to-go, and his own order for later, and headed to his partner's house.

The year they had made Jounin they had brought in a pretty good couple of bounties on a few A-rank nuke-nin allowing Naruto to buy a small cottage that butted up against a former training field and had an extensive backyard garden and greenhouse Naruto loved to baby. Lee had spent many fun afternoons relaxing in the living room chatting with Naruto through the large pass through as he made dinner after a long day of training and missions. He had even fallen asleep after a few of their late night movie marathons to only wake up with Naruto curled up on his chest like a cat, his shaggy hair brushing under his nose and smelling like a mix of salt, sunshine, and honey. However, concern for Naruto's health had Lee quickly making his way to Naruto's home and knocking on the door.

"Coming," he heard Naruto call out weakly and some unsteady footsteps before the door opened and a red-tinted Naruto gazed weakly up at Lee in concern.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, stopping to cough for a moment. Lee merely stared at the cute image in front of him. Naruto's usually golden skin was dusky pink was over his cheeks, his blond hair mussed and turning into a fluffy waterfall around his face, and his bright blue eyes a bit hazy as they studied Lee. The taller shinobi took this in before fixing onto chapped and tooth nibbled pink lips.

"Lee?" The older ninja cleared his throat.

"I went by Ichiraku's since it was lunch time to see if you were up to going to see a movie. However, you weren't there so I thought you were likely to be home because of your cold, and wanted to see how you are feeling." Lee admitted, shifting in embarrassment in front of his crush. "I also brought you some ramen." Naruto blinked and smiled softly up at him.

"Thanks, Lee," Naruto said warmly, "Do you want to come in?" Lee blinked but nodded, following Naruto in. Lee followed Naruto in, his eyes glued to the sway of Naruto's hips, his bottom jiggling in the small silky shorts he was wearing, the fabric molding to his bottom. The shirt he was wearing was the opposite of the shorts in the fact that they covered more than they hid. The sleep shirt was long-sleeve cotton sweater that bunched around his wrists and formed a wide square collar. It was gray in color with a red and orange toad smirking on the front. Naruto looked adorable.

"Do you want some tea?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, why don't I make it?" Lee said, watching him in concern and a little lust when the shirt rode up slightly and bared the creamy skin of Naruto's back when the other male reached up to fetch some mugs. The even closer cling of the silky black shorts to Naruto's ass made Lee twitch even as he stepped closer to take over, brushing lightly past Naruto as he reached up into the cupboard.

"Oh, well okay," Naruto stepped back thus bumping into Lee. They both froze. Naruto's overheated body burning into Lee's. The sick boy shifted unsteadily and Lee's arms automatically wrapped around Naruto's waist to steady of him, pulling him even closer, both of their breathes hitching in surprise when Lee accidentally molded his semi-hard erection into the soft cushion of Naruto's back.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, his flush no longer from his fever. Lee merely breathed in Naruto's scent, trying not to bury his face into his crush's neck.

"It's alright," Lee cleared his throat and stepped back, releasing Naruto though his heat lingered, as did his scent. "Why don't you relax on the couch?" He suggested, spotting the nest Naruto had made, the television turned on and the volume turned down low and the remnants of juice, crackers and water glasses covering the coffee table.

"Sure," Naruto agreed, accepting the bags of ramen with a shy smile and shuffling his fuzzy slipper covered feet over to couch and sitting onto it. "Are you going to have some, Lee?" Lee paused in fixing some medicinal ginger and honey tea for Naruto and some green tea for him to stare at Naruto in surprise.

"Erm, sure," Lee answered, lifting the two cups and a pot of more tea for Naruto on a small tray and carrying it over. He settled next to Naruto and accepted a bowl when it was offered to him.

Eating from his own pork flavored bowl, Naruto eyed his partner from under his pale blond lashes, the long hairs creating a curve of gold against his cheeks, the faint glimmer of his azure eyes enticing his unknown admirer. Lee was handsome as usual, Naruto thought. His strong figure was made up of hard muscles, and a squared face. Ever since TenTen, Ino and Sakura had decided two Maito Gais was unpalatable and forced him into a new outfit the baggy one piece jumpsuit being burnt with a fierce katon jutsu. Sitting there in a dark green, sleeveless shirt with a V-neck that teasingly bared a little of Lee's collar and a dark gray pair of pants that Lee tied down, thus molding the fabric to his toned calves and playing peek-a-boo with muscular thighs, Lee was a gift Naruto desperately wanted to open. His flush raised a touch more, and he felt light headed. Setting the bowl of hot ramen down he reached for a cup of cold orange juice and chugged it, baring more of his skin to Lee's own silent, and secretive perusal.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Lee suggested but Naruto waved it off.

"I've been sleeping all day," Naruto replied, shifting so he was seated right next to Lee, though not too close to be interpreted as flirty. Even sick Naruto religiously kept the distance he thought Lee wanted, even as Lee wanted to reach over and drag Naruto closer. "Let's watch a movie. I think I have that new action film already in the player." Naruto frowned at the remote and clicked a few things before the TV changed from a cartoon show to the movie. It was pretty good and Lee watched in interest after putting down his empty bowl. About halfway through, he yawned a bit and suddenly a warm bundle slumped against his side. Looking Lee was not surprised to see that Naruto had fallen asleep. Putting an arm around his partner's shoulders he gently pulled Naruto into a comfortable laying position beside him, stretching his legs out and propping them up on the coffee table and letting Naruto use his lap as a pillow. He then tugged a bunched up blanket over Naruto and leaned back to finish the movie. After it was over, he'd wait for Naruto to walk up before leaving.

He had no intention of falling asleep.

.-.

Naruto woke up to some sort of buzzing noise and realized that the pillow below him was slightly lumpy and a bit hard, nothing like the extra thick and soft one he had on his bed or the slightly quilted and velvet ones he had on his couch that he liked to rub his face against. Feeling better, the worst of his cold finally passing and his fever finally breaking, Naruto sleepily rubbed his face against his unusual pillow before realizing that it wasn't a pillow _but someone's legs!_

Sitting up abruptly, Naruto's head smacked right into Lee's sleeping face. Yelping in surprise, Naruto rolled off of Lee who jumped to his feet shouting in surprise as blood suddenly erupted from his nose.

"Shit!" Naruto said scrambling for a box of tissues and pressing it against Lee's hands. "I'm so sorry Lee! I was startled to realize I was sleeping on someone! Are you okay?"

"I'b albight," Lee got out, talking a bit funny between the tissues, his fingers and bleeding nose. "Are you?"

"Nothing worse than acute embarrassment and a slight bump on the head," Naruto said sheepishly.

"We're still clumsy after all this time," Lee got out clearly, taking the tissues away and letting Naruto look the injury over. Nothing looked broken, thankfully, and Naruto merely wet another few tissues with water from a previously unopened water bottle and cleaned the drying blood away. His fingers traitorously lingering on Lee's lips after they finished, the pure affection in Naruto's eyes disarming Lee. The older shinobi froze under that delicate touch, his eyes heating and his heart picking up a fast pace as hope pounded through him.

"Naruto…" Lee murmured, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and tangled his fingers in Naruto's to gently remove the tissue from his face before dropping it and lifting the back of Naruto's hand to his lips. Ever so carefully Lee brushed his mouth against those delicate but oddly powerful digits, causing Naruto's breath to hitch and the embarrassment to disappear only to be replaced by lust, affection and confusion.

"Lee…?" Naruto asked breathlessly, uncertainty the only thing marring this moment. Lee gave the slender fingers one more kiss and laid it against his chest before threading his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Punch me later if you don't like this," Lee murmured before pressing his mouth gently against Naruto's. Naruto's lips parted in a surprised gasp and Lee pressed to his advantage. His tongue slipped past the unguarded mouth tangling with the one that was just began to shyly react. Naruto's hands slid up, his arms wrapping around Lee's neck as he pressed tightly against Lee with a needy moan.

"Lee," Naruto whimpered when they paused for a needed breath. He tucked his face into the space between his arm and Lee's neck. "Love you." Lee stilled before groaning in relief and dragging Naruto's head back and swooping down to devour his lips.

"Love you, Naru," Lee whispered against Naruto's lips, using the secret nickname he'd kept inside. Naruto molded himself against Lee and shivered slightly when Lee's hand crept under his shirt and stroked his trailed over his sensitive lower back. Naruto gasped in surprise when Lee suddenly lifted him, wrapping his slender legs around Lee's waist as Lee's hands moved down and gripped his ass and carried him into the bedroom.

"I love you," Naruto and Lee murmured together.

.-.

Lee laid Naruto back on the bed, climbing in over him as he trailed his lips down the curve of Naruto's jaw before nipping his way down the column of his neck and laving at the bared collarbone as the blonde's chest heaved and his deft fingers tugged at Lee's own shirt.

"Off," Naruto demanded, and Lee sat up, dragging Naruto's own sweater off before slipping his own off over his head. Pausing he looked at Naruto in concern.

"Are you sure, Naru?" He asked softly.

"Are you trying to back out?" Naruto returned dangerously, his blue eyes darkening and narrowing in annoyance.

"No, it's just you've been sick recently and I don't want you to relapse," Lee replied flushing. Naruto chuckled and sat up to push Lee onto his back and crawl on top of him. He leaned forward to whisper in Lee's ear as he pinned the man's hands to his sides when Lee automatically reached to steady his hips, teasingly thrusting against Lee's hip.

"Then we'll just have to do this very carefully, very slowly and very…" Naruto bit Lee's earlobe softly, before breathing, "Thoroughly."

Lee didn't object after that.

.-.

Lee awoke the next morning with a cute snuffling noise and the smell of sunshine in his nose. Smooth legs intertwined with his, rubbing against his growing arousal. His eyes opened and he shifted earning a chuckle.

"Ready for round three?" A husky voice asked, making him freeze his eyes widening.

"Naruto," Lee breathed. Bright blue eyes looked up at him with a warm smile. "So it wasn't a dream…" He said stroking a loving hand over his hair. Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't mind being in your dreams as well as your awake moments." Naruto drawled rolling fully on Lee again, straddling him.

"I like this position," Lee grinned lasciviously, "And that idea… Now why don't we enact a few dreams I've been waking up from lately?"

Unfortunately, a knock on the door prevented them from continuing.

"Fuck," they both cursed in frustration. Naruto grumpily rolled off of Lee and onto the bed before sitting up with a sigh. Lee bunched up the pillows and lounged against the headboard watching Naruto as he stumbled around trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. Picking up the remnants of the black shorts Lee had ripped off of him the prior night, Naruto gave him an arched glance but Lee just grinned back at him. Picking up Lee's boxers in exchange he wiggled into them before starting to pull his sweater on.

"Naru," Lee called out as he was about to duck out the door, the blonde looked back and arched a brow. A warm, loving smile filled his face, making the blonde flush. "Come back soon." Naruto ginned back at him.

The rap on the door became more insistent and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Coming," he called and hurried over. He opened the door and blinked in surprise to see Sakura standing there holding a thing of ramen with a concerned smile.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you were sick," she said, "Thought I'd drop off some food and see how you were."

"Oh," Naruto blinked as the ramen was pushed into his arms and Sakura pressed past him into the cottage.

"Goodness, you must have felt pretty bad," Sakura muttered looking at the mess in the living room. "At least you've been drinking plenty of fluid."

"So…" Naruto said, shifting a bit uncomfortably, "I feel much better."

"Uh-huh," Sakura repeated skeptically, looking at him and around the room before narrowing in on the bloody tissues from the previous night. She quickly swept it up and stared at it in horror, "Naruto…This is blood."

"Uh yeah," Naruto answered, flushing brightly, remembering what nursing Lee the previous day had led to.

"This is your blood?" Sakura's voice was steadily rising.

"Not really," Naruto answered. Her eyes narrowed on his shifting form.

"What's that on your neck?" She asked leaning forward, and tugging his collar, moving the wide square neck around suspiciously. "What are these… Bruises?" Naruto's imitation of a tomato turned even more virulent. "Where did you get these, Naruto?" Sakura demanded, "You haven't been training have you?"

"Uh… What kind of training?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto?" Sakura hissed.

"C'mon Sakura," Naruto replied, "I'm fine!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"We still have company Naru?" Lee asked appearing behind the pink haired kunoichi making her freeze in surprise. Lee's chest, to Sakura's undoubtedly fascinated study, was uncovered, or rather, covered in bite marks, hickeys, and scratches. Lee wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and grinned down at him. Naruto snuggled into him smiling at his genin teammate.

"Y-you…You two…" Sakura stuttered out as she finally connected bruises with hickeys.

"Lee stopped by to check on me and I accidentally gave him a nosebleed," Naruto said with an embarrassed smile.

"One thing lead to a couple of confessions," Lee continued. "Then a rather wonderful night."

"And you came by bright and early." Naruto muttered. Sakura's mouth dropped open at the implications and wheezed out a shocked laugh.

"Well…" She said, looking at Naruto's happy smile and Lee's content expression. "I'll just be going then…" She edged around them and backed out of the front door. It shut to a smug pair waving at her. Leaning against the door after it shut she turned as red as Naruto had early when she heard a throaty moan and a husky laugh. Fanning her flushed face she hurried off to find Ino.

She had some amazing gossip to share.

_Fin~_

* * *

A/N:

Again, happy birthday RuRu!


End file.
